<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a CSA for Deviants by NukaDarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809585">Like a CSA for Deviants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling'>NukaDarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They just have subscription boxes for everything, don't they?</p>
<p>A vignette of nights gone by.<br/>Kinktober Prompt: Toys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Nate/Nora (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a CSA for Deviants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t get it.” Nate turned the box over in his hands, squinting at the picture. It was, all things considered, equally baffling in that orientation.</p>
<p>“The idea is that it’s… like a subscription? You pay them for the surprise.” Nora looped her arms around Nate’s back and took the box from his hands. “I, um. I did ask them to surprise us. We have most of the normal things already.”</p>
<p>Nate turned to quirk an eyebrow at her. “Does that say something about us, dearest? ‘Don’t send whips and chains, we’re all set, how about something unusual?’”</p>
<p>She bounced on her toes, and he bent his head down to meet her for a kiss. “I don’t mind it,” she giggled, and he couldn’t help a laugh of his own.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, but if we’re using this, I get to wear it.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the box was, indeed, pretty typical. They’d sent lube and flavored condoms, a slim, pretty vibrator, and a cute paddle that cracked pretty nicely and left an imprint of the word CUMSLUT in the skin if you hit it right. The glowing, edible body paint seemed like a terrible idea and they both agreed to quietly dispose of that one.</p>
<p>The pièce de résistance to the mystery sex toy package, though, was a shiny black mask with a sizeable dildo protruding from the mouth. It wasn’t quite their dynamic, to say the least, but what’s any marriage without some adventure? Besides, Nate only had so much time on leave; they’d both drive themselves batty wondering about it if they didn’t try it, at least.</p>
<p>They went to the store and bought groceries for dinner. They chopped vegetables and boiled noodles and seared good, local seafood for a perfectly charming date night. After, they put on some music and danced slowly to the tunes, savoring their brief domesticity together.</p>
<p>Nate shyly pulled his wife in for a kiss, aided by her mile-high heels, and she murmured, “I’m going to fuck myself on your face, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nora?”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes. It was dark all around her, but she was flat and cozy. She closed them again and snuggled deeper against the warm body beside her. “Hmm? Time’sit, Nate?”</p>
<p>Silence, then a soft sigh. “Early. You kicked me. Bad dreams?”</p>
<p>“... don't remember.” Flashes of fire, of pain, of cold. Of something… else. She hugged him tight, yawning, and she felt the blankets pull up around her neck. “Mm. Love you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Hancock stroked her hair until her breathing evened out, then finally dared to take a breath. That wasn't meant for him, she was disoriented, and he wasn't going to look into it too deeply.</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>Not for the first time, Hancock sent a silent thanks to the late Nate. They'd had a life of struggle and love, and it had made Nora into the woman Hancock admired today.<br/>
</p>
<p>Whoever he was, and wherever people went after death, Hancock hoped he was happy.</p>
<p>There was nothing to feel jealous about anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fits into the universe established in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769778">That Goodneighbor Good Shit</a>.</p>
<p>Previously posted in a compilation of Kinktober prompts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>